Rough Comfort
by TheAkatsukiFoxCat
Summary: Kakuzu digs up Hidan from his grave in the Nara forest. The two of them get a little grumpy, and then a little lovey. (Rated M because smut in Part 2)


_**A/N:** Be warned! Smut ahead in part 2, so if it's not your thing don't read. Also there is some slight OOCness from both Hidan and Kakuzu, but I don't feel that it's enough to be a bother. After all this is an unlikely situation for the both of them (sadly) and it is to be expected._

 **Rough Comfort| Part 1**

* * *

Hidan gave himself a quick glance over in the mirror…at least he tried to. The damn thing was tinted brown from old age and neglect. The sink that was planted below it was no better. He'd been standing in front of this thing for at least an hour just taking himself in. It had been a while since Hidan had seen his body and now, finally being able to take a peek at what he looked like, he was not ecstatic.

Stitches covered his body, mainly around his limbs and joint areas.

Hidan shifted his hands on the corners of the sink counter, eyes half-lidded, gaze dropping to the basin. What was once shiny white porcelain was now yellowed and cracked. The silver-haired lad traced over those cracks visually and suddenly he felt himself become nauseous. Those cracks…the color of the mirror, the dark dankness that surrounded him in this disgusting ass bathroom.

He tried to hold it in but could not. Vomit filled the sink and after several moments of heaving Hidan lowered himself to the floor with as much grace as he could manage, letting the water in the sink run to clear away the mess he had made.. The coolness of the floor made him feel somewhat better but it would be a few minutes before his rapid air intact would level out again.

"Fucking inco-"A cough escapes him, "ughh…Inconsiderate bastard."

It had only been a week since Kakuzu pulled the young immortal out from his grave, the grave so graciously given to him by that fucking Konoha chunin.

It was true that Hidan did in fact want to die. But that, no, that was not true death. A mockery of it, a disgrace of death. Hidan began to tremble slightly at the memory of it. Such a long time in the darkness with only his frantic thoughts to keep him company and the sounds and smells of his body being forcibly returned back to nature.

He had been scared and during his time being incapacitated Hidan wished, no, he fucking prayed for Kakuzu to come rescue him. Fuck. He prayed for _anyone_ to come and rescue him if it meant he could be free from that hell hole.

Hidan lifted his arms with some effort and palmed at his eyes, the rough calluses on his hands scratching at his lids some. It was unusual for his body to be healing this slowly but taking into account that he was under stress almost hourly nowadays it only made sense for his body to be a bit weak from it all. And the fact that Kakuzu kept renting rooms from these dark and damp motels…They only served as a reminder of what Hidan had just been through.

From his place on the bathroom floor (disgusting as it was, he made a mental note to shower later) he could hear footsteps and heavy movement from the bedroom. He was glad he'd decided to lock the door earlier so that he wouldn't be bothered, if Kakuzu saw him like this he'd only get an earful of sarcastic comments that honestly he just wasn't in the mood to hear.

There were a few seconds of silence followed by heavier shuffling that got closer and closer to the bathroom door.

 _Thump, thump_.

So much for not being bothered. Hidan lifted his head and cradled it on his hands now placed behind it.

"Ehhhh, what is it? Can't you see the bathroom is occupied," he drawled out.

He could hear Kakuzu scoff at him from behind the door. "You've been in there all day, hurry up and get out we need to be at our next check point in two hours. You're going to make us late."

Hidan would never openly admit it, but he cherished any chance he got to hear the old man's voice. Ever since his ordeal it truly was a treat to hear his deep rumbling words, words that rolled off his partner's tongue like thunder. Kakuzu had been more willing to converse since he had dug Hidan out but he was still a man of few words, and thus, Hidan felt compelled to draw out more conversations from the older immortal with classic sass.

"Pfft, yea ok _Kakuzu_. Every time we've ever been late it's because you stop for those stupid ass bounties. Money's not worth all that trouble you know, it's just another worldly possession that adds to your one-way ticket to hell, seriously."

Silence greeted his remark, and then-

 _ **BRRAACCKK!**_

Hidan suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground and into the air by a hand around his throat, the bathroom door swinging on one hinge and giving way to the six foot tall older immortal. The hand constricted so tightly that minor droplets of pus and body fluids seeped their way from between the stitches on Hidan's neck, the wounds there not yet fully healed and Hidan found himself clawing at Kakuzu's wrist.

Anguished violet eyes locked onto raving green eyes.

"Have you learned nothing!?" Kakuzu boomed out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the bathroom.

"Maybe you haven't," he spat on, not bothering to give Hidan a chance to respond, as if he could anyhow, "Maybe I should have left your ungrateful ass in that pit."

Upon hearing that Hidan went slack in his grip. This did not go unnoticed by Kakuzu, and he loosened his hold on the younger male's neck, but only just enough.

Hidan gurgled out a small laugh and looked away from his partner.

"You think this is funny…"

"I…I just really like hearing your voice."

Silence was the only thing that the young male received in return and when looked up to see the damage of his statement he was met with a blank stare from green eyes.

Kakuzu dropped Hidan, nearly shoving him into the rusted bathtub that squatted at the other end of the bathroom. Hidan watched as his partner turned away from him and headed back out into the bedroom and continued to watch as he turned to look back at him only to remind Hidan that they were going to be late and that he should "hurry the hell up" or he would face dire consequences.

Trying to rub away the soreness around his neck, Hidan did as he was told with unusual compliancy.

Being in that hole had fucked him up more than he realized.

* * *

It had been almost a month since that incident at the motel. During that time Hidan tagged along with Kakuzu on missions and bounty runs, all the while silent as he observed life around him with a disinterest he had allowed to consume his mind.

During their missions Kakuzu would often throw glances back at him as if expecting him to make his usual sarcastic remarks. And he threw even more glances at the younger male whenever he did not make said remarks.

Perhaps his silence was bothering his partner but Hidan could not find it in him to care at this point. The after effects of his ordeal were beginning to show themselves boldly and fervently as the days went on and Hidan retracted himself further and further into his mind, unable to figure out how exactly to deal with reality.

One evening as they retired into, yet another, dank and murky motel room after a dull mission Kakuzu had decided that he had had enough of this strange new Hidan.

Don't get it wrong, he rather enjoyed the perpetual silence that had been granted to him by the younger immortal and if Kakuzu hadn't known better he would have credited this happened to be some sort of miracle of God. But he did know better. And even though he relished the silence, after the first week it was off putting to say the least.

As the two of them settled down, Hidan on the bed tossing his weapon and his cloak aside and Kakuzu taking seat near a small coffee table that stood alone in the middle of the room, the older male turned over to look at his younger partner.

"Hidan." he spoke bluntly but put enough of a stern force behind the name to make sure his partner acknowledged him.

Violet eyes lazily turned to look at him.

"Quit acting like a pathetic baby."

A sharp suck of the teeth and a low whining creak sounded through the room as Hidan sat up abruptly from the bed.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed but he held his gaze to Hidan's. "You heard what I said. Get the hell over it."

Hidan now stood over Kakuzu who remained seated at the coffee table.

"Fuck you…. . It wasn't your ass buried 6 feet under, it was ME." The silver haired male was seething. Anger dripped from his aura and adrenaline pumped its way through his veins.

"You don't know what it was like…" His voice trailed off but his whole body trembled, with anger or with fear of his memories Kakuzu didn't know and didn't care enough to try and differentiate.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," the older immortal's voice was steady, "I thought you _wanted_ to die. The only reason I dug you up was because it was ordered. And don't speak to me with that tone I'm the one who put you back together you ungrateful wretch."

A pale white hand shot out with a speed Kakuzu was not anticipating and in mere seconds he found himself being pulled onto his knees his face in such close quarters to his partner's that their foreheads where touching.

Caught off guard Kakuzu could only stare back at Hidan with widened eyes. Hidan had often made attempts to start a fight between them and often times Kakuzu would ignore them until he didn't but never before had Hidan made actual contact with him. It was always Kakuzu who jabbed first.

At this proximity Kakuzu could smell Hidan, could feel his angered breaths as they hit the exposed portions of his face. Slowly he rose from his knees to his feet, causing Hidan to back off slightly but he still held his position standing directly in front of, and now below the old miser.

"Come on you old piece of shit," his spat out, "Why don't we settle this once and for all, eh? Then you can know what it feels like to be buried away and forgotten!"

"Forgotten…" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes the rage becoming obvious by his shaking, clenched fists, "You think I forgot about you?"

Without rational thought Kakuzu grabbed a hold of Hidan's face and dragged him closer until their bodies were practically meshed together. With one hand tightly gripping his partners face he used his free hand to swiftly remove the bottom portion of his mask and within seconds their lips were meshed together as well.

Hidan fought back.

His submissive and odd demeanor these past few weeks had been nothing more than the quiet before the storm. Everything he had been holding in burst free at that moment. Tears, cursing in between the kisses, and punches, however weak they were, being thrown. Kakuzu accepted it all and then some.

He finally pushed Hidan away with such force he fell back onto the bed.

"Happy now?" Hidan listened as his partner bellowed out words in an angry tone, "I admit it. I missed you and your annoying attitude. Now get over it. I'm sick of dealing with this pathetic you. It's pissing me off."

Hidan propped himself up on his elbows, the bed beneath him groaning and whining, unused to all this motion. "That fucking hurt you know." He brought a hand up to his lips, gently tracing them and feeling how swollen they had become from the forcefulness of Kakuzu's assault. He couldn't help himself though. Finally letting out all that pent up emotion and energy finally allowed him to be himself once more.

"So you missed me, eh? I knew it, deep down inside. You just can't resist me can you old man?"

Kakuzu could feel his eye twitch and he looked down at his partner who never seemed to know when to shut up. He shrugged internally. Why the hell not. He had missed his partner and part of him had always wondered what it would be like to take him and so he would.

The miser walked up to his partner, glaring down at him with vivid green eyes. Hidan looked up at him with his signature cocky look, a smirk playing on his still swollen lips. Kakuzu could see it in his eyes that he knew his intentions, and he saw that Hidan was welcoming it.

"I'm down for this shit if you are, old man.." Hidan spoke but a soft huskiness was beginning to replace his usual smart assy tone.

Kakuzu let his eyes wander down the exposed torso of the younger male, his physique enticing him in ways he had almost forgotten. He spoke clearly to the silver haired young man, his deep voice demanding and filled to the brim with authority.

"We're doing it my way, and you better not bitch about it."

* * *

 _Please leave review! Hope you enjoyed and are ready for part 2!_


End file.
